Hetalia: Prussia Reassembles the Group
by Hetaliar
Summary: Prussia is awesome! Side note: today is his birthday and he invites Spain and France to party. The looming question - will Hungary show up? Rated T for Prussia-ness, beer drinking, and Italian potty mouth.


Hetalia: Prussia Reassembles the Group

It was 4 AM and Prussia woke up. The sun would be coming up over the horizon soon, but awesome people get up early on special days…otherwise, he would sleep in like an awesome person. He got up quickly and fingered the day-by-day calendar to make sure he wasn't having a delusion. He ripped the previous day page off and stared at the new day. He had a great idea and jumped over the bed to the window, laughing hysterically. The yellow-feathered Gilbird was chirping around his head like usual and he started to talk to himself. "To commemorate the awesome Prussia's birthday on ze 18th of January, I will throw an awesome party that is just as awesome as I am! I will invite my two bffs, Spain und France! …and maybe Hungary. It will be awesome!"

Prussia fiddled through his PJ pocket, whipped out his cell phone, and flipped it open. He was 'old-school' style thanks to his budget. He punched in words to text his friends the details. "RSVP, Losers! Be awesome and come."

Spain was busy cooking breakfast in his kitchen when his phone started beeping a tune. He wore a white apron and was just about to pour a table spoon of instant coffee into a mug of hot water. He smiled cheerily, although the sudden sound made him spill a bit of coffee grind on the counter, and went over to check his phone at the table. Romano was sitting at the table eating a sweet churro (for breakfast), but Spain didn't mind if he ate empty calories for his first meal – he wasn't demanding like Germany and only wanted Romano's happiness. In fact, he spent all of his wealth on Romano, which caused a feeling of chagrin from the queen.

"Someone is texting you're a stupide phone," Romano nibbled on the churro. "Hey, where's my coffee, you darn Spaniard?"

"One momento, los más pequeños," Spain was laidback and wasn't known to be able to multitask. He checked his iPhone to see who had sent him the message. "Hey, it's from my Amigo, Prussia! It'sa been so long since I seen that one! He's having a birthday party to celebrate his awesomeness! That's so cute!"

Romano rolled his eyes. "He's a crazy potato head just like Germany! Except he'sa worse and really _is_ crazy! I hate him!"

Spain laughed and didn't even hear what Romano just said (he couldn't multitask, remember?). He texted Prussia back: !Hola! I will be there muy pronto, me Amigo! I bring a piñata.

Prussia answered back in a total of ten seconds: U R AWSUME.

Spain sighed happily and sat down at the table. "This will be mucho fun. I can'te wait. This will be a great solacing comfort."

Another message arrived from Prussia: Piñata's r awsum. Ur ppl know how 2 party and break things.

"Hey, stupid'o," Romano poked Spain in the forehead with his spoon. "Did you forget my coffee, eh?!"

"Huh?" Spain came out of his thoughts and saw Romano staring at him with big golden eyes. He patted him on the cheek, smiling. "You are so cute when you're angry, you know that?"

Romano blushed and pulled his face out of Spain's dotting. He slouched down in his chair. "Just get the coffee." Romano couldn't understand how Spain could be so cheery in the morning…or all day for that matter. But Romano was not a morning person and Spain got him hooked on instant coffee. It was a miracle he was up so early as is.

France was sleeping on his stomach, but was awoken by a buzzing under his pink pillow that startled him. "W-what?" He pulled his smartphone out from under the pillow and dazed a looked at the screen. He had a message from Prussia. He looked over at his digital clock and it read 4:30 AM. He had a hangover and didn't appreciate his old acquaintance waking him so early. He groaned and read the party invitation. He sat up in bed quickly. "What a party?!" He jumped from the bed and started fixing his hair in the mirror.

He texted Prussia: La Party? Count me in, mon ami *wink*

Yes, he texted the wink.

He started sorting through his closet, deciding what to wear. He had a brightly colored assortment. "This will be so good! I have not seen Prussia in years! I bet he wants somezing special from me for his birthday! I better find the suitable clothzing. Hohohoho." He chuckled at the thought of his devilishly awesome comrade. "Now I better go put on some makeup before I head over."

He was so busy that he didn't hear his phone vibrate again. The message read: U R AWSUM. BRING ALCOHOL There will also b some beer there. BTW, U R not as awsum as me but still awsum.

* * *

Back in Germany's house, Prussia was putting up decorations very diligently. Germany walked into the room at about 5 AM and saw his older brother standing on a chair hanging some light blue paper decorations on the wall. He let out a sigh and sat down at the table. "What the devil are you doing so early in the morning _this time_?"

Prussia looked down at his "Brohah" and smiled evilly. "I am so much taller than you, so suck it, loser!"

Germany shook his head, "only until you step down from that stool."

Prussia frowned. "Stop being so serious or I won't invite you to my awesome party."

Germany was developing a headache. He had to deal with a whiny Italy earlier and now he had to deal with his loon of a brother. "What party? And why do you need to have it at my house?"

Prussia stepped down from the chair. "The-day-that-this-awesome-man-came-into-ze-world party! You know, West! My Birthday!"

"Oh, ja," Germany remembered now. "Just don't make a mess, then. I will make a cake for you I suppose."

"Awesome!" Prussia sat down at the table with Germany but couldn't remain still. "I can't wait until everyone comes over."

"Wait, everyone?" Germany questioned.

"Ja," Prussia grinned. "All my old friends are coming over. It will be like ze old days and we'll drink beer and have awesome conversations about me!"

"I don't really want a large party full of drinking and rowdy friends in my house," Germany complained. "Exactly how many people are coming?"

"Stop being so negative," Prussia got up from his chair and walked over to the window. "Just a few…so far only Spain and France…but I'm waiting on that Hungary chick-dude to reply."

"You want France in my house?!" Germany stood up this time. "That cheese-eating-freak has no place here."

"Relax, you hate everything nudy und fun!" Prussia snorted, "besides, it's not like you have to deal wif him. He's my friend."

"I worry about the sanctity of this house," Germany stormed off into the kitchen.

Prussia laughed silently to himself. "He, he. He didn't say 'no,' though. So that means the awesome party is still on."

Prussia went into his room and locked the door. He stood facing the door and said as if he was interrogating someone, "today has to be perfectly awesome, so I need to rehearse." He turned around and said, "Everyone gather around! The awesome Prussia is giving a speech." He walked further into his room and continued talking. "Ja, ja, you can stop the applause now…" He was talking to his collection of stuffed plush dolls, mostly animals. He had a thing for fluffy cute things and besides, they always listened to him. Germany often had to shovel the 'stupid dolls' back into Prussia's room because they were so cluttering. Prussia talked to them as if they were real people and even named some of them after different countries. He couldn't go out plundering anymore, so he had to resort to imagination to keep his dictator tendencies under control. His room was the only thing he was allowed to conquer now thanks to Germany.

He picked up a pink cat doll and pretended it was France. "Oh, hey France, glad you could make it. Did you bring the wine?" He moved the doll around and said, "Oui, I did! So when are we going to have fun?" He tossed the doll aside and picked up another one. This one was a black cow. "Guten tag, Spain, you brought fun wif you?" The cow answered, "Si, want to hit it now?" Prussia threw the doll in the air. "AWESOME!" Then he crawled on the floor over to a pretty fish doll. "Hey Hungary! You change genders again? Welcome, she-dude!" He stopped for a minute. _Why is Hungary a fish_? He shrugged and continued, this time imitating her voice, "Shut up, you twit! I only came for the food and tea and fighting that will probably result from this." Prussia shook the doll frantically. "Too bad, loser! We're not having tea, we're having beer!" He threw the doll in the pile with the others and frowned while letting out a big sigh. "Hungary hasn't even answered my freakin' text yet. I hope he, uh, she is coming. It won't be as awesome wifout her. Oh, heck! I am still awesome even if I have to party alone!"

He slammed his door open and ran into the living room for his phone. He found Italy playing games on it and ripped it out of his hand. Italy started crying, but Prussia laughed, "Suck it, loser!" He looked and saw that Italy had been playing some kind of Crazy Bird game with catapults and slingshots. He was intrigued and sat down to play it. Then he realized that it was Germany's phone and not his. "That stupid brother gets an iPhone, but makes me keep a razor! How evil!" he flipped through the apps. "Why does he have so many stupid kiddy download games on here anyway?" He tossed the phone back to Italy who smiled happily, continuing his game. "Oh, that's why."

After searching, he found his phone had slipped under the couch, probably thanks to Italy's careless air-headiness. He shot a disappointing look at Italy, but Italy was oblivious to it and was just laughing in a silly way at his game as drool was starting to drip down his chin. _He's got to be on some kind of medication_, he thought.

Prussia checked his phone to see if Hungary had messaged him back, but there were no unread messages from her. All he had were a few from France saying pointless things about what he should wear. Prussia just replied: Ja, wtvr u want.

He started to get angry and felt heat building up at the thought that Hungary didn't even care to show up at his party. He texted her again: Hey, Party at my place! U cum, rite?

He paced around the room waiting for an answer. Italy stopped his game and was watching him. Concern started to come over him and he ran into the other room shouting, "Germany! Prussia has this weird look on his face again like he wants to break something and I think it might be me!"

Italy saw Germany in the kitchen examining a cook book. He had ingredients placed out on the counter and was following the instructions specifically like a good soldier would follow his mission. Italy seemed to forget why he came in the room, but was excited at the thought of food. "VE! Looks tasty!" he tried to swipe a finger in the large mixing bowl for a taste, but Germany swatted him with the spatula.

"Nein, zat is for later und it is not cooked yet." Germany lectured Italy. "Do you want to get sick from eating raw eggs?"

"AWWWWW." Italy pouted. "Hey Germany, can I make pasta?"

Germany shook his head. "I don't know what we're eating yet so go ask Prussia. It's his party und I don't want him to make a fuss if we do somzing wrong."

"Yes, sir!" Italy saluted Germany and skipped out of the room, humming.

"I worry about that kid." Germany mumbled.

* * *

"No way, we're eating awesome wurst und potatoes for my birfday!" Prussia poked Italy in the head. "We can eat that carb pasta-mess stuff later!"

"Waaaahhhhhh." Italy sank to the floor. "You are so meanie-faced worse than Germany!"

"You're running your sentences together again," Prussia said. "But whatever, I get ze idea. Now go away so I can welcome my awesome guests who will be here any minute."

"Oh," Italy slouched and walked away sadly. "I don't want to party now…unless we have pasta…oh well."

There was a knock on the door as Germany entered the room.

"SILENCE!" Prussia yelled at his brother. He put a hand to his ear, "do you hear the awesome knock from visitors? It's for me."

Germany rolled his eyes and went to go find the source of sobbing in the other room.

Prussia opened the door and saw that Spain and Romano were standing at the door mat. "Come in, come in," Prussia said nicely, but it almost sounded like he was up to trickery. If one didn't know him, they would immediately suspect that he was planning to assassinate them. But Spain just walked in, clueless and smiled, "Gracias!" Romano looked up to Prussia and couldn't help but be intimidated by the probably insane man. He didn't bother to say 'hi,' scurrying away quickly to go find Veneziano.

Prussia gave Spain a secret handshake followed by a fistbump. "Yo man, you bring fun wif you?"

Spain laughed and held up a colorful piñata that looked like a donkey. "Si, doesn't it look fun?" Prussia started to smack it with Herr Schtick, but Spain had to hold him back, "Uno momento, senor, it does not have candy inside yet."

Prussia sank down a little. "Isn't it created wif candy-guts?"

Spain shook his head, smiling all the while. "It's not a real animal, you silly loco."

Prussia and Spain were conversing and laughing at the door for about thirty minutes without even walking inside. It was just like a Spaniard to chat away without noticing the time and Prussia was too busy catching up on old times to even realize it, either.

"So how long has it been?" Spain asked. "Three years? Five? Ai ai ai, I lose track of the time!"

"If I remember correctly," Prussia thought, "It was when I took Silesia over from that girly-man-boy, Austria. That was at the Austrian Succession power struggle. It's been a few decades. I remember because I am awesome!"

"Oh, yeah, really?" Spain thought. "Si, si, I remember that, too! We've both been so a busy since then."

Germany walked up to their conversation. "Excuse me for interrupting, but won't you two come in already? You've been standing in the door way for thirty-five minutes." He looked over at Prussia as if he were a rude host.

"Oh, wow!" said Spain looking Germany over. "You used to be such a little squirt! Now you are all grown up'e! Even taller than your older—"

"Come inside!" Prussia pulled him away from Germany and into the house so he wouldn't be called 'short.' Germany found himself blushing at Spain's remark about him being so little.

Meanwhile, Romano and Italy were up to mischief in the kitchen. Romano put Italy on cheese grading duty while he was boiling water over the stove.

"How come I get the grueling job?" Italy wiped a sweat drop from his brow and continued minimizing the bulk of cheese.

"Because, I am the older brother," Romano said, even though that had nothing to do with it. "Besides, I ain't eating no stinkin' Germany food from that potato-loving baseball. I came all of this way, so I might as well enjoy myself."

"But-" Italy wasn't sure it was a good idea, but continued his task anyway.

Prussia stood in the door way and had a scowl on his face upon seeing the two Italians at work.

Romano screamed and pointed a finger at Italy. "It was Veneziano's idea! Blame him!" Then he crouched down behind Italy who had to take the blame.

Prussia didn't say anything, he just opened the cabinet above the stove, where the water was boiling, and pulled out a bottle of brandy. He left the room with an evil grin on his face and started laughing in the other room with Spain.

Romano got up and looked over at what Prussia had done. He opened the cabinet above the stove and saw that that was where the hard liquor was stored. "Jack-a-pot!" He gleamed. "Lookie here, Veneziano! We'll be having our own feast while thosea clowns eat wurst and crap!"

Italy joined his brother at the cabinet and gasped. "But Germany told me never to drink that! He said I'm only allowed to drink the beer!"

"Shut up'e!" Romano grabbed Italy by the shirt. "Do you do everything Germany tells you? We are growna men now and not chibis no mas! We can party like the big boys now and drink what we want!"

"I don't know," Italy was worried, "I don't think it's a good idea and we could get in trouble."

"You worry too much!" Romano pulled out a bottle of crown and popped the top off. "Come on! You love drinking rum in the kitchen!"

"But that's—" Italy tried to protest but Romano started downing it. He watched his brother. "That'a doesn't seem like a good idea…"

Another knock was sounding at the door. Prussia and Spain were laughing at the table drinking the brandy and their faces had already turned reddish from the alcohol consumption. Prussia scraped his boots from off the table and stood up. "That must be…uh…someone else!" He didn't remember all who he had invited at the moment.

"Alright, I will hang up the piñata," Spain offered. "But where should I hang it?"

"Over the table, Dummkopf!" Prussia laughed and went to the front door.

France was dusting the wrinkles from his clothes while he waited for his knock to be answered.

Prussia swung the door open and yelled, "Surprise! I am awesome!"

France leaped back a few feet at the sudden commotion, but then he smiled and started laughing at Prussia's behavior. "hohohoho, you were always the joker, mon ami!" France took his blue cloak off and hung it on the hat rack. He spread out his arms and said, "Bonjour, it's been so long! How about a hug for old times?"

Prussia busted out laughing and saliva flew from his mouth onto France's face. "HAHAHA!" He laughed like a lunatic. "You were always so funny und sexy! Come on in, we're drinking fancy stuff with Spain!"

France wiped the spit from his face and chuckled forcefully. "Oui, I will join you. But don't forget the real prize is the wine I brought from my finest vineyard, just for you." He removed his gloves and placed them in the pocket of his now hung up cloak.

"Sure, sure," said Prussia and he grabbed France's arm, forcing him into the dining room, not that he needed to be forced.

Even though he was recuperating from being forced around from Prussia, when France saw Spain his eyes grew wide with delight. "Spain!" He ran up to him and kissed him on both cheeks saying, "muwah, muwah! It has been so long! You still look gorgeous!" _I am so jealous_…

"H-hey!" Spain managed to say between kisses. "Yeah, I am still here. It's been a so long, right?"

"Enough of ze kissing!" Prussia slurred. "Unless it's me who am awesome. It's my birfday, don't forget! Not that I want a kiss from you! Ok! No more of ze kissing from anyone!"

"Oh my, you are right," France smiled and sat down at the table. "So sorry I was late, dear friends, I just had trouble finding ze clothes to fit the occasion."

Spain scratched his chin, "now that you mention it, you do look a little funny."

"Yeah, what ze heck are you wearing?" Prussia gestured to the clothes.

"These are the same clothes I wore when we fought together all zose years ago! Don't you remember?" France seemed hurt that they didn't notice. It was a blue uniform with a frilly white shirt and red sash.

"Uh…" Spain tried to think back.

"Hmmm…" Prussia also was having a hard time.

"Oh, forget it," France sighed and gave up. "It's just I was feeling that since we were all here together again, we could have fun like the old days. But I see you two 'av forgotten."

"I have not!" Prussia slammed the now empty bottle of brandy down on the table. "And to prove it, we will go pick on Hungary und Austria because they didn't come to my awesome party!"

"You invited them?" Spain was surprised that Prussia would invite his self-proclaimed archrival and his old childhood flame to the party. Both of them were people Prussia no longer liked, or so he said.

"I wanted to rub it in their faces that I am awesome and they aren't!" Prussia excused himself. "And what's more is that they will know that I am awesome."

Spain shook his head and was smiling wearily. "Mi Amigo, you are so loco."

France smiled also. "I zink that is a great idea. We should go spy on them and see what is so important that they would miss out on your party."

Without discussing it further, the three dashed out of the house. Germany saw them leave (he was steering clear of them the whole time) and wondered what kind of trouble they were about to get into and whether or not he had to get some bail money ready. He sighed and went into the kitchen to find that Italy and Romano were passed out drunk on the floor and spaghetti noodles were hanging from the shelves and counter. They had empty bottles in hand and were snoring. This day was turning out to be a disaster and it wasn't even two o'clock.

* * *

They decided to bother Hungary first, upon the birthday-boy's wish, "We will crash Hungary's house!" Prussia insisted. "If she doesn't want to party wif us, we'll bring the party to her!" But they found that no one was home. After a brief discussion and remembering that she was actually married to Austria now, they felt silly for even coming. After toilet-papering her house, they made a path for Austria's manor.

They snuck up the driveway and around the side of Austria's house, ducking and hiding below the window. They were a little wobbly, though, from all the alcohol.

"I feel bad about spying on a woman," Spain said in a low voice. He felt as if he would get in trouble. "It is just wrong, amigos. She's a senora now, we have no business—"

"Relax, I spy on Austria's house all ze time," France chuckled in a reassuring way. But it didn't reassure them, it only caused them to look at their friend with concerned expressions. "Not that he's a woman. I just mean I spy on him."

"That is not why we were concerned, mi amigo," Spain tried to force a smile for the sake of his friend.

"Why ze heck would you spy on that music-freak?" Prussia spat, causing France to once again wipe his face in disgust.

"I can't help it if he has a gorgeous face!" France turned his nose up. "Besides, it's not like he knows that I do it."

"Well, Whatever," Prussia let a 'hic' out and glanced over the window ledge into the house.

Spain was saying something in Spanish about being forgiven for this sin and France was right next to Prussia peering inside the open window. Austria was sitting on the piano seat and was concentrating on pressing the ivory keys while Hungary was silently standing next to him, listening.

"There she is!" Prussia said in a loud whisper.

"There he is!" France whispered dreamingly.

"Ai Ai Ai!" Spain prayed for forgiveness once more and joined them up on the window seal, "I can'te believe that I am doing this."

Hungary turned her head slightly toward the window, and the trio ducked back down.

"Do you think she saw us?" Spain was really worried and embarrassed now.

"Naw, we're too awesome for that!" Prussia confidently said in a louder whisper.

"She is sort of scary," France mumbled.

"I'll check to see if the coast is clear," Prussia dared to look up again, but his eyes were met by the hot-blooded Hungary. She was tapping her foot and rolling up one sleeve.

"What do you think you are doing?" She garbed Prussia's shirt through the window frame.

"N-nozing! Just being awesome!" that was his way of apologizing, but she wasn't taking it well.

"No, this is awesome!" She punched him and he flew out into the garden.

Prussia sat up and shouted, "What ze heck was that about?!"

"You guys are perverts!" She screamed. Spain and France started trembling when she climbed through the window to join them outside. She looked really angry.

She picked up Spain and threw him about ten feet, then she slapped France and threw him over to where the others were. While all of this was going on, Austria was obliviously playing his favorite instrument that covered the sounds of the beating his wife was giving to the three unfortunate visitors.

Prussia was wrestling for his life and to keep his eyes that she wanted to scratch out and France was trying to pry her off from him. Spain was trying to apologize all the while, but she started to throw large rocks at them. Just when it looked like there was a possibility to escape, Hungary pulled out her frying pan and they knew that the fight was over.

After their black-and-blue beating Prussia explained that he just wanted to see why she didn't come to his awesome party, which she replied that she would rather 'listen to Lord Austria's fine music than drink with a bunch of bums and winos.' All three of them come back to Germany's house with bumps and bruises derived from Hungary's raging frying pan.

"She's even tougher when she's a girl," Prussia rubbed his cheeks as the three sat on the couch with him in the middle.

Spain made sure everyone had ice on their face and the other parts that were hurting and France was too busy crying about how his expensive facelift was all for nothing.

"Well, we don't need them to be awesome!" Prussia mocked them, "all they want to do is listen to pooh-poo music all day! We are awesome at my party!"

_I think I might have had enough 'awesome' for one day_, Spain was starting to think.

Prussia pulled his two friends in close to him by the shoulders, "Hey, you know, I miss being bad und awesome together. I hate that we are dying out. That is so unawesome. We should cause havoc again and show everyone we're still boss!"

Spain smiled, "Gee, I don't know…it might be kind of cool."

France leaned on Prussia and embraced him. "I will if you two will. We can all be le awesome together!"

"Okay, France, you are starting to freak me out a teeny tiny bit," Prussia lifted his hands from his friends and shifted so that France would let go.

"You know," Spain said thoughtfully, "we have all changed muy much over the years…we have different interests in things now…" he sighed. "I am just saying that maybe things can't be the same again."

Prussia thought for a minute. "How do you mean?"

"Well," Spain started to explain, "now I have someone under my care who needs my undivided attention…I can'te really go parading off every time we need to prove that you, uh, we are awesome. He will be left alone and all."

"True, true," France agreed. "As much as I like to say 'oui', I 'av to say 'no'. You see, I am close to bankruptcy now and I can't really afford to pick on other countries. I used to be great all by myself, but ever since the money problem started, I can't even afford a calendar – don't tell Britain that."

"Hmmm…" Prussia thought a moment. "I, too, am not as strong as I used to be. I had to join up wif little brother just to stay alive. I tried mercenary work, but it's just not for me. I am too awesome to stoop so low."

"Say, I 'av a great Idea!" France took a hand from each of his friends. "Would any of you consider joining up with moi? We could share our finances, food, and cultures together."

The Prussian and Spaniard looked over at the Frenchman with the deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"You know, like 'marriage.'" France clarified. "You guys aren't all zat bad and I actually think it will be fun and save all of us trouble in the future."

Prussia leaned over and whispered to Spain out of the corner of his mouth, "I know another reason we shouldn't team up now…I didn't know that France is gay."

The color left Spain's cheery face and it looked like the pupils in his eyes dilated. "Si, I see what you mean." A red hue slowly spread across Spain's face and it was apparent that he was blushing because it was the only color on his normally tan face at the moment. Prussia got up and pulled Spain with him.

Both Prussia and Spain walked simultaneously towards the other room.

"Wait, where are you going?" France asked in disappointment. "I just wanted to ask."

They looked at each other with worry and turned back to face France who they just realized, after all the years of friendship, what his secret was. They were now in an awkward position, but didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Uhhh…." They both couldn't speak.

Germany came into the room and began to speak but was cut off by Prussia exclaiming, "Thank the Fuhrer! You came at ze perfect timing, Brohah."

Spain started to shake Germany's hand frantically in gratitude. "Si, Si, Gratzie!"

"I…What did I do?" Germany was agape.

Prussia whispered, "just say somzing like 'the awesome party is over, so everyone go home.'"

France walked over to them to join the 'conversation.' "What are we talking about, my lovely doves?"

Even Germany didn't like the sound of that, but he couldn't understand why Prussia and Spain were shivering. "Alright," he said trying to help them out, "I think it's time for everyone to go home. The party is over. It's already seven, und I have work to do, so everyone leave."

To France's surprise, Prussia didn't protest, instead he said a little suspiciously, "you are right, bruder, everyone needs to go home now." He motioned with his hands for France and Spain to vamoose. "Ja ja, go home. Enough Awesome for the day, even though that is impossible."

"Si, I will gather up Romano and leave pronto." Spain began to search the house for his lost, little one. "Tomate?"

France sighed in disappointment. "It was so much fun today, we need to do something like this again soon." _Though a good friend would let a drunk man sleep over, not walk home_… He kissed Prussia on both cheeks and picked up his coat from the hat rack.

_Now that is really weirder than before_, Prussia thought about the kiss.

France said goodbye to his birthday friend one more time and Germany showed him out the door. He turned to Prussia. "You are a very bad host, you know that? Even if it is France. Japan would be embarrassed."

"So what," Prussia scuffed. "You don't know vhat I know! Hehehe."

Spain came back into the room with a concerned look on his face. "You guys know that Romano drank all your beer, right?"

"Zat's not all he drank," Germany shook his head.

Prussia started laughing until tears came to his eyes. The other two stared at him in wonder. "This was the best, most awesome day in the whole world!"

Spain shook his head from side to side with a grin on his face. "That was a close one, eh?" He joined Prussia in insane laughter.

Germany felt left out of some kind of joke, but he didn't really want to know why they were laughing.

Germany let Romano stay the night with Italy and Spain would come get him in the morning. Before Spain left he said, "Oh, no, we didn't even break the piñata!"

"That's alright!" Prussia said. "We will be awesome to it tomorrow."

Prussia ran to his room and shut the door. He sat down at his desk and started scribbling in his diary.

_Dear diary…today was totally awesome!  
To sum up—_

_We got drunk and crashed Hungary's house wif that loser Austria non-the-wiser._

_Spain brought a Piñata, but we didn't get a chance to crash it because we were too busy being awesome._

_We thought about joining up teams again, but decided not to because we found out that France was gay._

_Oh, well, we are all still friends. Everything was awesome today and I want to do it again next year._

Prussia closed the book and laughed quietly to himself.

The End


End file.
